EP 0 882 483 A2 discloses a filter device with an annular filter element that is arranged in a cup-shaped filter housing that is to be closed by a lid. The annular filter element is flowed through in radial direction from the exterior to the interior, the purified fluid is subsequently axially discharged. A central tube as a support body is integrated into the filter element and forms the wall of the axial interior through which the purified fluid is discharged. The end faces of the filter element are covered by a terminal disk. In addition, on the central tube a sealing bottom is provided on the end face that is facing the lid and closes the axial interior. The sealing bottom is secured fixedly to the lid by a tie anchor.
Mounting and demounting is relatively complex as a result of the anchor which penetrates the filter element axially through the interior space and is attached to the oppositely positioned housing bottom.
The invention has the object to simplify mounting of a filter device or the exchange of the filter element with simple constructive measures while providing an inexpensive manufacture.